From the rubble
by Leah Carr
Summary: Resistance is something that lies in the hearts of all individuals. Sometimes all we can do is fight back. Please read and review.


From the rubble  
  
Prologue  
  
  
Many people were killed, good people and bad people. This is often the case in a war, God isn't prejudiced about who he takes and who he spares, neither I assume is the devil. This is why one may 17th 2002, people from all walks of life lost their lives, be they fat or thin, rich or poor, or allied to the dark side of Lord Voldemort, or the good side lead by Remus Lupin, a man unwillingly pushed into leadership by his beliefs and his powers against the Dark Arts.  
  
The battle took place in a field owned by a wizard named Kevin Whitby, a youngster who had graduated from Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
Kevin was a kind man, but he had never been the sharpest tool in the box, at 17 he left Hogwarts with just enough N.E.W.Ts to qualify as a wizard, but not enough to gain his much desired job in the Ministry of Magic. Now, aged 19, Kevin bought a field and with the money he earned from keeping the grounds at Hannay Manor he started to independently fund a weekend school teaching Quidditch to disabled witches and wizards.  
  
At about 7:30pm Remus Lupin received word from his spy carefully placed within Voldemort's inner circle, disguised as a death eater. He had the perfect record for the assignment, he had been in Slytherin House while a student at Hogwarts, he had then left to become a substitute for a third division Quidditch team, doing nothing of notable until the 'Dark Half Uprising' as it was commonly known started to take hold of the wizarding world.  
  
Terrence Higgs, former substitute seeker for Costanton Quidditch Club became Terrence Higgs, death eater 7471/96.  
  
This was the way things stayed until the order came for the destruction of a family, the whole family, not just the adults, but the four young children also, on the grounds that young defenceless wizards may grow into powerful wizards Lord Voldemort despised.  
This was a routine assignment for Higgs, he had eliminated whole families before without batting an eyelid, but there was something different about this family. the children were the first children he had killed that actually had some idea of what he had intended to do.  
His modus operandi was the pretence of selling catalogue broomsticks door - to - door. Most families just trusted him, people had a habit of doing so, but then he had grown up with parents who constantly lied to him, so he had gained the knack at a very young age and constantly used it to his advantage.  
This family was different. When Higgs knocked on the door and said his piece, the five year old boy's face clouded with fear and he shouted to his parents. "I think this man is going to kill us." The other children started to scream which he quickly silenced.  
As he shouted Avada Kedavra the guilt of what he was doing to these obviously frightened children hit him and he was bathed in a shower of self-loathing, which prompted him to start relaying information to his once mortal enemy, Remus Lupin.  
  
It was through Higgs that Lupin found out about the Dark Half convention, to be held in a field where nobody would suspect a thing, a field owner by a kindly wizard who supported Lupin and his men over Voldemort, but who stood back and let the greater wizards fight, without having the added problems of wizards who had on occasion been known to muddle crucial spells in times of panic.  
Quickly and discreetly Lupin raised the alarm amongst his fighting forces, and they invaded. The invasion wasn't a great success, many great people lost their lives, and many others started to show their true colours, and where their sympathies lay.  
Little was done to reduce the fighting ambitions of Voldemort himself, his forces were reduced, but people were joining him every day, so within a week those lost would be replaced, with interest.  
  
_________________  
  
A/N  
  
Please Read and Review.   
This is all new to me as story writing goes, so I don't know if this story is a good one or not.  
  
This is only the prologue so the next chapter will be longer. And I'll try and write the next chapter as soon as I am able.  
  
Leah Carr 


End file.
